Walkin' on the Sun, a House of AnubisEvery Witch Way crossover
by judymudibrohtrstionk
Summary: when some of the characters from every witch way and their super cool new friend ben travel to england to become part of anubis house, some really strange things start happening
1. CHAPTER 1: Holiday in my Head

Hey there, my name is… Well, I can't tell you my name. It's confidential. If my name got out, they would come and get me. What's that? Who's coming to get me? We'll get to that later. From now on, my name is Ben, ok? Got it? Ok, good. You see, what happened to me was crazy.

It all started last summer. Well, right before summer. See, I was still in school and sitting in my 6th period geometry class because I was definitely in 9th grade at the time. Why would you even question that I'm not in high school? What kind of a person do you think I am? Anyways, it was my last class at Iridium High before summer and I was stoked. As my whole class watched the clock in it's final ticks before the final bell, I turned to my friend Daniel.

Daniel was clean cut, tall, athletic, and very boring. And not too bad on the eyes, but you didn't hear that from me. My brother told me that. I swear. Daniel shot me a glance that was full of excitement. And why wouldn't it be? It's the last day of 9th grade, for gosh sakes! I turned back to the clock, ignoring everything Mr. Alonso, the geometry teacher, was saying. He didn't matter any more. It was all about what was going to happen this summer.

The bell finally rang, and everyone in class jumped up and rushed out into the halls. Daniel and I met up with the rest of our friends. Because we're in the same friend group. Obvs. We walked up to the rest of the Sharks, as we called ourselves, and started conversing. There was Andi, who was the tomboy, Diego, who tried to be goofy a lot, and I don't remember who else was in the Sharks because they don't matter. Oh, and of course, Daniel's new girlfriend Emma.

Emma was bland, uninteresting, and was generally pretty terrible at showing her emotions well. A basic acting class probably would have helped her to show her emotions better, but, you know, I'm not in charge of these things. But the one thing that made her stand out was that she was a witch. Or so I've heard. I never actually saw her doing any witchcraft, but the rumor is all over school.

Right as Emma and Daniel were about to smoosh lips like the power couple that they are should, there was a shriek. I turned around, and there was Maddie Van Pelt standing there with her arms crossed and with a pout on her face. You see, Maddie was the head of the Panthers. The Panthers were a group of girls who thought they were popular, but I've never seen any evidence that anyone outside of the group likes them. Besides Maddie, there were two other girls in the Panthers. The one who lost her eyebrows that one time, and the one that fell in love with a lizard. They are also unimportant to this story.

Maddie glared at Emma and screamed, "I can't believe you stole Daniel away from me!" She then proceeded to angrily walk away, and the other two Panthers followed suit. I don't know, that's just what they do. But just as Emma and Daniel were about to smoosh lips again, a startling voice came from behind.


	2. CHAPTER 2: Come on, Come on

When I turned around, my eyes adjusted on the figure who had startled me. He was the average height of an adult male, fairly chunky, and wore dark sunglasses that matched his dark hair, which was up in a terrible fauxhawk. It was none other than Mr. Harwell, the acting principal of the school. Mr. Harwell used to be a singer in a rock and roll band. That is, until his band became irrelevant in the early 2000's. He decided to pursue a career in school administration after the release of his band's last album. His big break came when Iridium High's former principal, Ms. Torres, suspiciously disappeared sometime around the "Get Your Anime On" Dance.

"Hey dudes," Mr. Harwell said, showing how truly and utterly hip he was. "What's the news?"

"Oh, nothing much," Andi replied. "We just got out of our last class. Shouldn't you know that? You are the acting principal, after all."

Mr. Harwell laughed to himself and turned to me. I felt uncomfortable because I knew he was looking at me, but I could not see his eyes through his shades.

"Hey Ben," Mr. Harwell said, in his obnoxiously loud voice that does not have an off switch. "Can I see you in my office, man?"

"Uh, sure," I responded. I didn't know what else to say and I was afraid he was going to use more dated lingo. We walked over to his office, and he opened the door into his office for me. Immediately, I saw a person I did not recognize. He was a tall, slightly older male with greying hair. He was wearing a bowtie.

"Ah, hello! You must be Ben. My name is Eric Sweet, and I am the principal of the School-Where-House-of-Anubis-Takes-Place Academy, in scenic Random-Town-in-England-shire," the man said. He stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Uh, yeah, hi," I responded, as I obliged his shake.

"You must be wondering why I'm here," said Mr. Sweet, as I nodded in confusion. "Well, you see, Iridium High and my school in England have agreed to do a student exchange for the upcoming year. Mr. Harwell nominated you and a few of your friends to be a part of the exchange, while we send a few characters you've never heard of here to Miami."

I didn't know what to say. This was all very out of the blue. I mean, would my family miss me if I just up and left to go to school in England for a year? Probably not. My mom does everything around the house anyways. Not to mention it would be the perfect time to further the plot of a story I was part of. As I was about to open my mouth to make this life-changing decision without the input of either of my parents, Mr. Sweet had something to say.

"Well, make up your mind, young man! As I always say, Tempis fugit!"

"Sorry, Mr. Sweet, but I was about to tell you my decision. I was just about to open my mouth to speak, but then you said what you just said."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mr. Sweet said, sincerely. "I had no idea."

"It's ok, Mr. Sweet. It's just human nature."

I started nodding to myself happily, because I had just agreed with a person that seemed much smarter than I was, and then there was an awkward silence. Mr. Sweet, and, as far as I could tell, Mr. Harwell were both staring at me waiting for my reply.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll go," I nonchalantly stated.

"Alright, I'll go get your bags and we'll be on our way to England!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed.

"But don't I have the entire summer to prepare for my move? I don't think I need to go right this minute…" I said, confused.

"Well, technically yes, but I thought I could take you now to get you out of this school, since you are a far better written character than anyone in this high school currently is."

"That's fair. Sure, let's go now."


	3. CHAPTER 3: Better Do It Right

I got off the plane at England Airport and immediately went to the baggage claim. I was standing at the baggage carousel, watching various suitcases go by. None of them were mine. Don't you hate it when that happens? I sure do. It's like, where the heck is my luggage? But anyways, I finally found my luggage and then I walked outside to hail a cab. It almost seemed like it took forever to flag one down, but I eventually did. The cab driver exited the vehicle and immediately put my luggage in the trunk. He was a portly man, slightly middle aged, and he seemed friendly. He opened the door for me, and promptly shut the door behind me. He then got in the driver's seat, because, you know, he was about to drive me.

"Where to, my love?" The cabbie asked.

"Oh, um, to School-Where-House-of-Anubis-Takes-Place Academy in scenic Random-Town-in-England-shire, please. And also, please don't call me, 'my love.' It makes me feel uncomfortable because we are both males over the age of 16 and it is frowned upon in society for you to call me such names."

"Oy, that there ain't no real school. I reckon you mean Amun Boarding School in London."

"No, I think I'd know what I'm talking about. The principal of the school told me the name of the school, and Amun Boarding School wasn't it. And besides, this is the author's canon, and whatever they say goes. If you're going to complain about the name of the school, you might as well complain about the fact that there are Every Witch Way characters in a story with House of Anubis characters. I mean, sheesh. The nerve of some people."

"I- I'm sorry, what?" The cabbie looked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. There was a comment on my fanfiction saying that I got the name of the school wrong, and then complaining about me breaking the fourth wall and being self-referential so often. So I decided to complain about it in my story while breaking the fourth wall and being self-referential."

"Are you alright in the head?" The cabbie said, very obviously concerned with my well-being.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the only way I can get through writing this story is to be facetious and to break the fourth wall because I think it's funny and I get to complain about the things I'm writing about."

"Oh, well in that case, should we get on to the next chapter?"

"Yes, please."

And we did. And all was good.


	4. CHAPTER 4: Smashmouth reference

The taxi's tires finally hit the dirt road leading up to my new school. It almost seemed like it had been two weeks since I had that strange conversation with the taxi driver. In fact, I think it HAS been two weeks since that conversation. To the day. The stupid author… I mean driver... got lost and couldn't find the direction to take to further the story… I mean car ride… and so I'd been sitting in the back of this cab for a fortnight.

The taxi came to a halt in front of an old brick house, which seemed to be on the premises of the school. I took a long, dramatic look at the house as the camera slowly zooms outward. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of movement from the top right set of windows. It was a man, peering menacingly down at me through the pulled aside draperies. He was too far to see many details about him, but he definitely had slicked back hair, impeccably groomed facial hair, and was wearing a trenchcoat. Our eyes met for a slight second, and then he vanished behind the draperies, back to where he came from.

"Alright, here we are. Anubis House, School-Where-House-of-Anubis-Takes-Place Academy," the cabbie said.

"Yeah, well, it would have been nice if I could have gotten here sooner. You know, I could call the cops on you for holding me for two weeks against my will."

"You're lucky, you know. If it wasn't for various people suggesting that this story continue, you'd probably be stuck in the cab for all of eternity."

"Even before the Pepsiman reference?"

"Yes, even before the Pepsiman reference."

"Wow..." I said, sort of to myself, but also to the cabbie at the same time. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"What happened to your accent? You were talking in some dialect when I got in this cab."

"I forgot that I made that character speaking in a dialect, so when I started writing this part of the story and I realized that I hadn't, I didn't feel like rewriting the dialogue I had already written."

"Wait, did you just refer to yourself as, 'that character' or am I just making things up?"

"Forget it, you'll understand when you're older."

I exited the cab and didn't say anything more to the cabbie, and I didn't even pay him or tip him or anything because that's just how Americans act, and he had to freaking learn sometime. I grabbed my suitcase and started walking towards the front door. I only brought one suitcase because I travel lightly, ok? Anyways, as I was about to touch the doorknob, the earth opened up and sucked down the taxi cab, along with the driver, down into the molten core of the earth. The crevice then closed up, like nothing had happened. I didn't think anything of it because that taxi driver was a jerk or something.

I turned the doorknob clockwise, and started to open the door. It worked exactly like a door should. Beyond the door, as I saw after I had used the door to it's fullest capabilities, stood the man I had seen in the window just moments before.


	5. CHAPTER 5: Another Smashmouth reference

"You're late," the man scolded.

"Um, yeah… Sorry about that… You see, the driver kept me in the cab for two weeks because the author didn't feel like writing the story or someth-"

"That's enough!" The man continued. "You have missed your curfew for 14 straight days! You have not heard me give the whole schpiel about wanting to hear a pin drop! You have not been in your room during the evening hours! I am very sick and tired of your truancy!"

"I'm sorr-" I said, as I was interrupted.

"Oh, don't mind him, sweetie. He's just an old grump!" Said the kindly voice, which was a nice change from the weird conversation I was just having. "My name's Trudy Rehman, and this here is Victor Rodenmaar. He's the janitor or something. We're not actually sure what he does. Maybe he's the headmaster. I don't know, it was never really established."

"Uh, hi," I responded. "My name is B-"

"Oh, we know just who you are, love," said Trudy, with as much saccharine as she could muster. "Follow me, I'll show you to the room."

"Are all my other friends from Miami already here?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure. Let's go with that," Trudy said. "Now, on to your room!"

As we walked down the strangely short hallway from the main entrance, I looked back at Victor. He was just glaring at me, which I guessed was a good portion of what he liked to do.

"Here is your room," Trudy announced. "You'll be rooming with Fabian Rutter this year!"

"How on earth do you fit this many people in this house? I mean, you're adding at least 4 or 5 new characters into the house, and there were clearly students in this house before we got here."

"Well, you see, it's very easy. All of the non-essential characters have died, making room for all you new characters! For example, Mick Campbell, who was very unimportant and was only in stupid side-plots was mauled to death by a bear along with his girlfriend, Mara Jaffray."

"Wait, they were dating?"

"Oh, I don't know. It depends on when this story takes place in the timeline of House of Anubis."

"What?"

"Well, as you're going to see in the near future, there are going to be many characters living here that did not live here at the same time in the television show."

"But why?"

"Because I can."

I shrugged off the stupid meta stuff that was happening, because it's totally filler for when I can't actually come up with authentic dialogue, but I want the story to progress. I grabbed the doorknob and began to turn the doorknob again. This door worked similarly to the one before.


	6. CHAPTER 6: All's Well That Ends Well

And then everyone died. ~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~ 


End file.
